Sentirse diferente
by Minervana1
Summary: Solo, apartado. Ser un hombre lobo significa dolor y amargura. Nada tiene sentido cuando aquellos que te apoyaban y querían faltan, cuando todo aquello que amabas se desvanece en una nebulosa de recuerdos.
1. Criaturas peligrosas

Remus ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos desde que leí "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban". Siempre deseé profundizar algo más en su relación con el resto de los merodeadores. Puede que en algún detalle temporal esta historia no coincida con la de JK Rowling, no lo he comprobado. Os ruego que seáis comprensivos, el español no es mi lengua materna y éste es mi primer fanfict. Por favor, dejad comentarios, me gustaría mucho saber qué os ha parecido. Por favor, decidme también si os parece que el capítulo es muy largo o muy corto, cualquier observación será bienvenida. La publicación de este capítulo es producto de un ataque de locura repentida que me ha dado esta noche. Quizá lo borre dentro de un rato...

Parte 1: Criaturas peligrosas.

La noche era fría, pero las calles estaban repletas de gente que quería aprovechar las últimas horas del día de Halloween. El viento helado hacía ondear los bajos de su túnica y le hacía estremecer, mientras se ajustaba mejor la raída capa de viaje para que le cubriese por completo el cuello. La indignación se apoderaba de su mente, mientras un sentimiento de profunda soledad e impotencia empujaba dos cándidas lágrimas a salir de sus ojos. Agradeciendo la privacidad que le aportaba la oscuridad, las dejó caer, demasiado cansado para elaborar la máscara de serenidad y dulzura que exhibía en público, delante de sus amigos. Amigos... demasiada carga en su cabeza para pensar en un problema más. Intentaría pasar eso por alto por una noche y ocuparse únicamente por encontrar algo de comer.

Ni siquiera en circunstancias normales habría admitido delante de sus amigos que había pasado las últimas semanas alimentándose de pasta y arroz, o que sobrevivía a base de pan duro que adquiría en las panaderías a mitad de precio. Lily se habría desvivido por convencerle de que fuese a vivir con ellos hasta encontrar otro trabajo, y tras recibir una negativa, James le habría reprochado su orgullo, para picarlo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Hasta ahora había dado resultado. Pero esas estancias acababan por alargarse demasiado, puesto que el nuevo empleo nunca llegaba, y él era consciente de que sus amigos acababan añorando los momentos de privacidad que no podían disfrutar con él en casa, y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Ahora, no obstante, habría dado cualquier cosa por poder pedirles los restos de la cena. Aunque eso estaba totalmente descartado. Sirius había contestado con evasivas a todos sus intentos de que le revelase la ubicación de la casa de los Potter. El encantamiento Fidelio escondía a dos de sus mejores amigos y al hijo de éstos de forma eficaz e impenetrable. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas, hablar sobre su última discusión, pero Sirius no parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar. "James, Lily y Harry estarán más seguros si el número de personas que conoce su ubicación es el mínimo posible" había dicho, cortante. ¿Significaba eso que no iba a poder verlos hasta que Voldemort fuese derrotado? ¿Podía ser posible que desconfiasen de que él pudiese revelarle a alguien su escondite? ¿Habían pasado sus amigos de llamarle hermano a creer que era el espía que pasaba información sobre ellos a Voldemort? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en Harry, el pequeño y dulce bebé que tantas veces se había dormido en sus brazos. Le dolía pensar que no podría volver a verlo en semanas, quizá meses, pero la simple idea de verlo morir a manos de Voldemort le helaba la sangre.

Entre recuerdos entrañables de momentos pasados con el pequeño Harry, Remus buscó las llaves de la casa de sus padres en un bolsillo interior de la túnica. Antes de entrar tiró al cubo de la basura un montón de currículums que no habían sido ni tan siquiera aceptados, e intentó no pensar demasiado en las frases que había recibido aquella tarde para justificar su rechazo, a pesar de ser un empleado mucho más preparado que otros aspirantes.

_-"Lo sentimos, su currículum es ciertamente espectacular, pero no podemos permitirnos asumir el riesgo que supone contratarle"_

_-"Lamentándolo mucho, debemos abstenernos de contratar los servicios de empleados que puedan suponer un riesgo para los clientes o el resto de trabajadores"_

Algunos eran mucho menos educados.

_-"Desgraciadamente, la normativa de la empresa impide la contratación de criaturas peligrosas"_

_-"Por favor, abandone las instalaciones. La oferta de trabajo es sólo para humanos"_

Otras reacciones podrían incluso haberle divertido si no sintiese tanta hambre como en aquel momento.

-"_¿Como? ¿Ha dicho usted que es un hombre lobo? ¡SOCORROOO! ¡SEGURIDAD!_

Tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí y quitarse la capa, tanteó a oscuras el camino hacia la cocina. En una alacena encontró un trozo de pan que el día anterior ya era del día anterior. Lo mordisqueó intentando no pensar en nada, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. Todo el mundo que lo conocía, pero que ignoraba su verdadera condición, afirmaba que era un tipo agradable y simpático. Ninguno podría llegar a sospechar ni de lejos el secreto que escondía. Nunca había hecho daño a nadie, ni como lobo ni como persona. Aún así, la gente le tenía miedo. Algunos consideraban que no era _humano_. Aquello dolía. ¿Era humano, realmente? Un humano normal no puede convertirse en lobo... Pero él se sentía humano, sufría como un humano, amaba como un humano y necesitaba sentirse respetado y querido como un humano. El rechazo, la discriminación y el abuso al que lo sometían acababan con él poco a poco, destruyendo sus ganas de vivir. Él no había escogido aquello. Daría todo el resto de su vida por poder vivir un día como una persona normal, por ser _humano _otra vez.

El pan se acabó demasiado pronto. Subió a su habitación e intentó dormir, pero no podía hacer más que rebullirse en la cama, incómodo. Pensó en James, Lily, Harry, en lo mucho que los echaba de menos. Pensó en Sirius, no sabía qué mosca le había picado ni qué problema tenía con él, pero seguía queriéndolo muchísimo. Pensó también en Petter, despistado y olvidadizo como siempre, escondido y seguramente muerto de miedo por la situación de peligro en que se encontraba cualquier miembro de la Orden y cualquier persona en aquel momento. Mordiendo las sábanas para no llorar de angustia y de hambre, acabó por quedarse dormido.


	2. Solo Completamente

Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Lo he escrito a la una de la madrugada, espero que no seáis muy exigentes y hagáis la vista gorda si veis alguna falta de ortografía escandalosa, como seguro que habrá. No comparto las nuevas opiniones de la RAE, por lo que para mí "sólo" será siempre "sólo", espero que me lo perdonéis. Por favor, dejad comentarios, buenos o malos, como sea!. Quería también agradecer infinitamente a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo, especialmente a los que dejasteis comentarios o añadisteis la historia a alertas o favoritos.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los personajes es mío.

Parte 2: Solo. Completamente.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando el timbre sonó por primera vez. Confundido, se levantó de la cama y buscó a tientas su varita en la mesita de noche. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Ya voy!

Se puso la bata y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Miró por la mirilla y la visión de Albus Dumbledore le inquietó. ¿Que demonios querría Dumbledore a esas horas de la madrugada? ¿Habría pasado algo?

-Profesor... ¿Ocurre algo?

-Buenas noches, Remus. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Esto... si, desde luego.

No le incomodaba la presencia del profesor a pesar de ser tan tarde, pero le preocupaba lo que pensaría al ver su casa casi completamente vacía y descuidada. El anciano encendió las lámparas con la varita y se encaminó al salón, donde sólo quedaban dos sillones raídos y una mesita destartalada. El profesor hizo caso omiso del mal estado de la habitación y miró a Remus a los ojos.

-Remus, estoy aquí por una lamentable razón. Hace unas horas han encontrado los cuerpos de Lily y James muertos en la casa en la que se escondían.

Por unos segundos los pulmones del hombre lobo no fueron capaces de tomar el aire que necesitaban. Sintiéndose más débil que nunca, se desplomó en uno de los sillones, sintiéndose girar en una espiral de confusión que le cortó el habla. El profesor se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-No... no es posible. El encantamiento Fidelio no puede romperse, no puede fallar, Voldemort no sería capaz de encontrarlos... –gimoteó con desesperación. No podía creer nada de lo que el anciano acababa de decirle, era tan irreal e improbable, tan carente de sentido, tan imposible que pudiese existir un mundo en el que dos de sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, estuviesen muertos..

-Cierto. No podía encontrar la casa dónde se escondían si el guardián de los secretos no revelaba su ubicación. De ahí debemos deducir que Sirius Black los ha traicionado.

Sirius... Imágenes dispersas de las últimas semanas abrasaron su mente. Su actitud, las insinuaciones que había hecho delante de James sobre el "sospechoso" comportamiento de Remus... La espiral de confusión disminuyó su marcha y dejó paso a una sensación mucho más dolorosa. La conciencia de la pérdida traspasó el corazón del hombre lobo y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sintiendo estallar su cabeza, la sujetó con ambas manos mientras la colocaba entre las rodillas. No fue consciente de cuando comenzó el llanto, sólo de que las convulsiones producidas fueron tan fuertes que el pecho pareció partírsele y sus pulmones sedientos de oxígeno protestaron furiosos. Los pocos gramos de pan mohoso parecían pelearse dentro de su estómago, y no hubo una célula de su cuerpo que no pidiese morir a gritos. Temiendo deshacerse en pedazos, rodeó sus piernas con las manos mientras mantenía la cabeza entre las rodillas, haciendo un ovillo que mantuviese su cuerpo reunido.

El profesor caminó hacia el recibidor intentando ofrecerle intimidad al hombre lobo. En ese momento el timbre sonó de nuevo. Fue Dumbledore quien abrió.

-Profesora McGonagall.

-Lo han encontrado, Albus –informó mientras entraba en la casa-. Fueron necesarios numerosos miembros del Cuerpo de Seguridad del Ministerio de Magia para detenerle, pero ya le han llevado a Azkaban y se discute si le concederán un juicio.

-Bartemius ha negado juicios a infractores con menos culpas en su haber. Remus está en el salón, debería ir a comprobar si se encuentra mejor. Ha sido un duro golpe para él.

-Espera, Albus, hay algo más.

-¿Algo más, Minerva?

-Si. Se trata de Petter Pettigrew.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo?

-Albus... es que... –tartamudeó, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos-. Sirius Black lo asesinó... a él y a trece Muggles. Lo hizo cuando se vio acorralado por el Ministerio. Petter estaba intentando batirse en duelo con él. Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a defenderse...

Albus Dumbledore abrazó a la mujer para consolarla. En el salón, Remus Lupin escuchaba a los dos profesores hablando. Petter... En cuestión de unas horas había pasado de encontrar en sus amigos una razón para su existencia a quedarse completamente solo. Completamente. Su corazón volvió a partirse de dolor.

Albus Dumbledore entró en el salón llevando a Minerva McGonagall por el hombro. Remus los miraba más sereno, pero lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas y la rabia hacía que sus manos temblasen de forma incontrolable. La mujer lo miró con compasión.

-Remus... Lo siento tanto...

-Lo sé. No puedo creerlo. Era como un hermano para James. Quería a Harry como si fuese su hijo... no lo comprendo... Y ahora están todos muertos... –sucumbió al llanto de nuevo-.

-Remus, hay algo que quería contarte cuando estuvieses más calmado. No están todos muertos, Harry sobrevivió y está ahora mismo en casa de sus tíos.

La espiral de confusión embotaba de nuevo la mente del hombre lobo. Demasiadas preguntas acudían a su mente, incapaz de decidir cuál haría primero, miró al profesor con expresión de desconcierto.

-Nadie sabe exactamente por qué Harry sobrevivió, pero aparentemente eso ha provocado que Voldemort se haya ido.

-¿Ha muerto?

-Nadie puede saberlo con certeza, desde luego. Pero al parecer ha perdido sus poderes. Lo más seguro es que siga en algún lugar, esperando. De momento es todo bastante confuso, debemos esperar algún tiempo para determinar con más precisión que es lo que ha ocurrido. Pero de momento, de forma espontánea el país se ha llenado de celebraciones.

-¿Celebraciones? –¿como podía haber celebraciones? Lily, James y Petter habían muerto, Harry estaba solo, solo al igual que él. ¿Acaso había lugar para la felicidad en el corazón de algún humano tras su pérdida? ¿Podía siquiera el mundo seguir girando?

-Remus... –añadió tranquilizadora la voz de la profesora McGonagall- pareces muy cansado, deberías acostarte un rato. Todo ha terminado. Al menos por ahora.

-Minerva, ¿por que no vas a casa y te tomas un descanso tú misma? Quisiera hablar un momento con Remus a solas.

La profesora afirmó con la cabeza. Sonrió benevolente al hombre lobo y se marchó.

-Profesor, Harry... ha dicho que está con sus tíos. Se refiere a Petunia, la hermana de Lily?

-Por supuesto. Creo que es conveniente que crezca lejos de todo esto... hasta que sea mayor y esté preparado.

Remus quiso objetar, pero no supo qué decir. El padrino de Harry era Sirius, y estaba descartado. Él habría acogido al pequeño con toda la alegría de su alma, pero de repente recordó que no era capaz de mantenerse a si mismo y que una vez al mes se convertía en una bestia.

-Remus...

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... claro que sí... Sólo un poco cansado, y después de todo lo que ha sucedido...

-Me refiero a algo más que si estás bien después de lo que ha pasado esta noche. Remus, sabes que Lily, James, Petter y Sirius no eran tus únicos amigos. En la Orden hay gente que te aprecia y que estaría encantada de ayudarte si lo necesitases.

Remus miró al profesor a los ojos y estuvo seguro de que sabía que no había comido decentemente en semanas y que no tenía dinero para pagar las próximas facturas, lo que significaría que posiblemente tendría que vender más muebles de la casa.

-Todo va bien, Albus. Te lo agradezco.

-Remus, hemos luchado juntos contra Voldermot, al intentar acabar con él hemos intentado acabar con las ideas que él defendía, luchar por la igualdad entre las familias tradicionales de magos y los hijos de muggles y por supuesto, contra la discriminación que sufren todos los magos que se encuentran en situaciones especiales.

Remus pensó que ese era un eufemismo estupendo para lo que otros llamaban "semihumanos", o por qué no, "criaturas peligrosas".

-Escúchame, nada de eso tiene sentido si permitimos que nuestros allegados sufran las consecuencias de esta discriminación y no hacemos nada al respecto. Sería un comportamiento hipócrita.

Remus suspiró. Nunca creyó poder sentirse tan hambriento.

-Así que si me lo permites, te ruego que no interpretes mis ofrecimientos como una humillación o una ofensa a tu orgullo.

-Profesor, de verdad que no...

-Remus, no vamos a consentir que permanezcas en este estado. He ordenado a varios miembros de la Orden que distribuyan tu currículum en varias agencias de empleo y en todos los establecimientos, academias o empresas, mágicas o muggles, que necesiten personal. Sé que buscar trabajo es algo que ya estás haciendo, pero cuantos más ojos buscando, mejor.

-Pero... ¡señor...!

-De momento, hay una nueva vacante en Hogwarts para un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero supongo que seguirás en tus trece...

-Profesor... yo... No puedo aceptarlo, no puedo permitir que se moleste en organizar a miembros de la Orden para que me busquen empleo, hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que ésto...

-¿Cosas más importantes que ayudar a que el mundo sea un lugar más feliz y más justo? Lo siento, Remus, pero ese es el objetivo principal que perseguía cuando fundé la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra Voldemort.

Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza... las lágrimas volvían a brotarle de sus ojos...

-Es tan fácil ponerle freno a tu dolor... somos muchos en la Orden, no nos costaría nada ayudarte entre todos.

-Profesor yo... no puedo...

-Hoy vendrás a pasar la noche en mi casa. Ha sido un día muy duro y no quiero dejarte solo. No sabemos las represalias que podrán querer tomar los seguidores más acérrimos de Voldemort. Es mejor que nos mantengamos unidos un poco más.

-Pero...

-¿Aún perteneces a la Orden, Remus?

-Claro, por...

-Entonces acatarás mis órdenes. Esta noche me acompañarás, y mañana, y hasta que crea que es seguro y conveniente que vuelvas –lo dijo con suavidad y con una media sonrisa en los labios, pero su mirada daba a entender que no daba lugar a réplicas. Remus suspiró. La perspectiva de comer algo caliente y con un alto contenido en proteínas era alentadora, pero se sentía tan miserable y tan humillado...

-Nos marcharemos en cinco minutos. ¿Por que no coges algo de ropa?

El hombre lobo subió las escaleras y metió en una bolsa de plástico las cuatro túnicas raídas y los dos pares de calcetines agujereados que le quedaban. Luego bajó de nuevo y se encontró con el profesor en el recibidor.

-Muy bien –dijo, sonriente-. Si nos desaparecemos ahora, llegaremos antes de que amanezca.

Tomó la mano del hombre lobo en cuanto salieron de la casa. En unas pocas horas Remus se instalaba cómodamente en casa del profesor, tras haber probado a penas una suculenta cena. Pensaba en Lily, James y Petter, y muy a su pesar en Sirius, su hermano, que se había convertido en asesino.


End file.
